


Omnis

by akissontitan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome, how many times can i write caleb getting fucked by multiple pretty people, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Molly smiles as he returns a kiss to Jester's hair, extends his hand to Caleb, and says, "Here. I'll show you how to fuck her."





	Omnis

"He's never fucked a woman!" Molly tells Jester, bright and blasé as if Caleb were not directly in front of them, burning red from his cheeks down. "But I assure you he's eager to learn."

The tieflings both giggle at that, and the worst part is Caleb's so fucking horny he doesn't even have it in him to be mad at them for it. He clears his throat, manages an explanation after a too-long moment. "Men are… easier. Simple."

Jester makes a fart sound with her mouth, and then turns it into a wet kiss to Molly's chest. "Girls are easy too, _Cay-leb_ , you're just a scaredy-cat!"

"That makes me the easiest person of all, I suppose." Molly smiles as he returns a kiss to Jester's hair, extends his hand to Caleb, and says, "Here. I'll show you how to fuck her."

Caleb can barely contain his nervous excitement as he crawls onto the bed and towards them, _finally_ allowed to touch. The two of them make quite an act; Jester's soft thighs and Molly's lithe figure are enough, he's sure, to bring any man to his knees.

And on his knees they keep him, Molly's hand clasps his own as Jester's finds his hair and musses it before directing his head down towards her spread legs. She leans back against Molly's chest, who in turn leans against the headboard, and the motion exposes the slick line of her cunt, soft and pretty as the frame of her thighs. Caleb dips his head, presses a trepidatious kiss to her tummy just to avoid having to meet her eyes.

"He was like this when I taught him to go down on me, too." Molly stage-whispers into Jester's ear, and when Caleb risks a glance up, those bright red eyes tell him that Molly knows exactly how cheeky he's being. "C'mon, darling, don't tease. She can take it."

With that, Molly slips his hand over Jester's thigh to the folds of her cunt and spreads them delicately, revealing more soft, violet-coloured flesh. He circles it lazily with the pads of two fingers until Jester is gasping, giggling into Molly's shoulder, and then up to her clit, which sends a proper shudder through her. Caleb has very little point of reference, but he's sure Jester's must be bigger than a human's; it twitches appealingly, not unlike a cock, and Caleb's nerves give way to an extreme want.

"This is very sensitive," Molly starts, demonstrating with a deft flick to the tissue that makes Jester squeal and kick her legs dangerously close to Caleb's face, "but it's also the best part for her, so don't be scared to play with it."

Caleb is almost about to touch, working up the courage to get his mouth on her, when Jester speaks up. "I'm right _here_ , Molly!" She huffs playfully at him, before lifting Caleb's chin with a finger so he can't help but look at her face. "He's right, mostly, but the _best_ part for me is if you fuck me really good _and_ touch my clit. So don't focus too hard on just one bit!"

"So much for easing me in slow…" Caleb mutters. His throat feels thick when he speaks, like molasses, but it's not wholly unpleasant.

"I _hate_ slow." Jester wiggles her hips to assert her point, and before he can think himself out of it, Caleb brings his mouth to her and kisses deep. His senses flood with the scent and taste of her; the salt of any person's body plus something pretty and floral, and he decides right away he does not want to stop.

Jester seems to feel the same. Her hands tangle in his hair with a grip that throws him off balance until he braces a palm on the give of her inner thigh to keep from falling. He explores up-to-down, first her clit, which he swallows against her shivers just as he would if it were Molly's body, and then the petal-thin folds of her labia, and then her entrance, already slick and richer in taste when he probes his tongue inside her.

" _Oh!_ " Jester gasps, and Caleb feels it as she draws her legs up higher until her knees must surely brush Molly's shirt. Molly is quieter now than Caleb thought he would be, and when he glances up past Jester's shoulder, his lover looks as though he's transfixed by the image of them.

It doesn't turn Caleb off, being looked at like that. Not at all.

Jester shivers when his stubble grazes her, and something about the way it makes her back arch and her nipples peak has Caleb sneaking a hand between his own legs, palming at his dick just enough to relieve some of the incessant ache. Molly tuts, draws a line with his claw under Caleb's chin until he's caught looking between both sets of bright eyes. "Save it for the lady, sweetheart."

"He won't need to save it for long because I want it like, _now_!" Jester interrupts, bringing one of her own hands to Caleb's jaw, and oh, that's very nice, to have them both hold him like that at once. "Let's reposition, I want to ride him."

It's not even an annoyance now, how they discuss what to do with him without his input. He goes happily when Jester wriggles out from under him and encourages him to settle into Molly's arms, happier still when that familiar type of warmth wraps around his middle and presses kisses to his neck.

They both watch as Jester rids him of his pants and underclothes, and Caleb feels like all the breath in his lungs leaves him when she takes his erection in her hand and sits on it, slow and molten hot and _incredible_. She moves before he can steel himself for breath, a tight little circle made with her hips, and Caleb must sob more loudly than he meant to, because Molly's soothing fingers quickly find his lips and cover them. He sucks them in eagerly, lets the two digits pet his tongue while Jester finds her pace, fucking down onto him hard enough that her breasts and tummy wobble with the motion.

"Move your hips, love," Molly coaxes him, voice all gentle in his ear. Vaguely he registers the feeling of Molly's other hand shifting between their bodies, the accompanying change in his breathing that means he's touching himself. It's dizzying to think that he's pleasuring two people at once, so instead of thinking, Caleb shifts his hips, angles forward how he knows some women like. Jester gasps again, violet lips forming a pretty circle as she works against him, so slick and hot it's hardly friction.

"I'm- _oh_ , fuck, I'm close you guys!" She whines, and Caleb grabs for Mollymauk immediately, possessed by the sheer want in him.

"Fuck my mouth, Mollymauk." He's never been one for dirty talk, but Molly looks at him like he couldn't possibly be doing better. They didn't discuss this, before, but the room feels heated by a shared electricity, and it doesn't take long for Molly to nod his agreement to it, laying Caleb against the headboard and moving to straddle his face.

Jester slows until she realises what they're doing, or so Caleb assumes; he can only feel her now, Molly's pretty ass obstructing his view of her. Molly is dripping with fluid and aching hard when he sits proper, and Caleb can't help but groan against his skin at the taste of him and Jester on his tongue at once. Caleb knows Molly won't last long with the way his slender cock writhes against his mouth, so he sucks him in hard and steels his hands on Jester's hips and lets himself finally come, scream muffled against Molly's body when he feels himself spill inside her, white-hot and electric.

Jester sobs beautifully, just as loud as he assumed she'd be, and when her tight cunt pulses around him, Caleb feels himself twitch inside her, his cock milked completely. Between the ache in his body and the heady rush of overstimulation, he realises that she's leaning forward to kiss Molly, and he's surprised to find himself feeling only fondness and soft, easy lust. He feels her fingers when they find his mouth and Molly's cock, and then it's barely a breath before Molly is coming, arching his back so hard it makes Caleb's jaw click. He keeps panting as he comes down, breath slurred into Jester's skin, and Caleb's only regret is that he can't see their faces.

That's rectified when, after a long breath, Molly moves off Caleb and slumps beside him on the mattress, sleepy affection in his gently glowing eyes. Jester hops up quick enough that it makes Caleb's dick jump painfully, and after stretching her understandably tired legs, cuddles up to Caleb's back.

"I see why you keep him around now, even though his coat smells so bad." Jester says, conversational and cheeky as if she hadn't just been riding the life out if him.

"Mn, careful now," Molly starts, reaching a lazy arm over Caleb's middle to pinch her belly, "my wizard has a very sensitive disposition, he won't let you do it again if you're not sweet to him."

With the fog of lust cleared from his brain, it's easier for Caleb to muster a grimace, however put-upon it might be. "I am… _right here_ , you know."

It's Caleb's turn to get his stomach poked now, right in the spot where Molly knows makes him squirm. "Yeah, yeah, we know. Right where we like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please comment if you did. Even a smiley face or a copypaste of your favourite line brings me so so much joy.
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [nycreous!](http://twitter.com/nycreous) Talk to me about tiefling anatomy!
> 
> Note: Molly has a tentacle-flower-dick and a vaginal-ish cavity but any multisexual person will tell you that sex with a woman is different than sex with a be-vagina'd person, don't @ me!


End file.
